Fun Adventures Anyone?
by MeraNova
Summary: My TT character, two friends and I all get sucked into the Avatar universe with hilarious adventures including a game of soccer with Prince Zuko, rated PG13 to be safe, JUST IN CASE!
1. The Beginning

Somehow Mikanna (My Teen Titans character), Katie (me), Shea (one of my best friends), and Kori (another best friend) are transported to the Avatar universe! Katie, Shea, and Kori struggle to find some explanation on how/why they're there and Mikanna struggles to not expose her powers since she knows only the Avatar can control the elements. Remember, I own Mikanna and Katie, Shea owns Shea and Kori owns Kori...I can never remember the dude who owns Avatar's name.

(Teen Titans universe)

Mikanna blew the dust off her old photo album, she had been cleaning her garage when she found it. At age 14 the had forgotten about meeting BeastBoy before he had even joined the titans, he had amnesia then but he was still fun. She opened it to see a little note scribbled in a strange handwriting she had never seen. "The Avatar?" She scratched her head a little. "This was before my contact in Nickolodean studios even told me about the show's production." She reread the passage. "The Avatar controls the elements and the elements are all around you, be careful and never get his annoyed." She laughed a little setting it down in a box marked "KEEP" which was about to over flow. A bolt of light shot into the garage then she was gone

(Real World)

Katie and Shea sighed at the same time, their fave show was coming on in a hour which left 60 minutes to kill.

"Only one more hour." Shea muttered poking the picture of Aang Katie had printed the day prior. "Can we play with your soccer ball?"

"In this weather?" Katie was standing in the middle of her room trying to bounce the ball off her knees with little success. A thunder strom had passed but they had a feeling it's be back. A bolt of lightning struck out of nowhere and then Shea and Katie were gone as was Kori who had been reading a book of dark poetry in her bedroom.

(Author's note: I know this chapter is pretty short and lame but don't worry, it'll get better I promise)


	2. Add 1 goth, 2 hyper girls, a girl's imag...

"Huh?" Katie and Shea sat up blinking in innocent bewilderment. They were in a forest; strangely they still had the soccer ball just as Kori, who was sitting in a tree, still had her book of dark poetry. They stood and started looking around. "Something tells me this isn't gonna end well."

"What isn't?" Shea asked making Katie jump a bit. Shea grabbed the soccer ball. "You need to have more fun!"

"How am I have anymore fun I-"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ!" Kori yelled high above them. She threw tree branches at them since she was too absorbed in the book to do much else.

"Hey Kori!" Katie called cheerfully, Kori cringed, how could a Goth be friends with such a cheery person? Neither of them really had a clue but they were friends anyway. "Wanna find out where the heck we are?"

"Katie, relax, I think I already know where we are." Shea was pointing through the trees. Kori had a better view but she didn't bother looking. Katie looked through the trees in the direction Shea was pointing.

"Dude, no way!"

"Shhhhh!" Shea hit Katie and then Kori jumped out of the tree landing on Katie. The weight knocked her onto the ground and into a pit hidden by a cleverly blended set of leaves.

"Why is it I'm always the one who falls into holes and pits?" Katie yelled up to her friends, a snapping noise caught them all off guard. Mikanna stepped out of the bushes shocking Shea.

"I thought you were imaginary!" Shea yelled

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" Katie yelled loudly.

"After you get outta the hole." Kori muttered just loudly enough to be heard by the teen.

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUTTA THE DERN HOLE?"

"Don't ask me-" Kori stopped suddenly, Katie tried to climb out to see what was going on with no success.

"Why are you talking to that hole?" Aang was standing a few feet away and was staring at them with a look of child-like amusement on his face.

"Well, we accidentally knocked our friend into the hole and we're giving her a hard time-"

"THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME A HARD TIME!" Katie yelled from her spot on the pit bottom. Aang looked at them with a strange look on his face as Katie finally got herself out of the pit. "Hello friend!" Katie called happily He stared at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused, Kori stepped forward.

"No, she says that to everyone, like last week when we all went to this store and she hugged a random guy and got herself arrested." She said shrugging.

"I do not." Katie yelled angrily shoving Kori who shoved Katie back. It resulted in four muddy girls, a shocked and muddy Aang and five people in a hole in the ground.

"Well, that was……fun….." Mikanna muttered trying not to laugh.

"Who's up for-" Shea started.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the other girls, Aang was still shocked by what had just happened.


	3. Review replies

I decided to make a chapter for reviews just hang tight working on the next chapter, has an amusing soccer match and me blind as a bat...now blind is a bat anyway? stupid Archie comic book, ever since i was Jughead with his head stuck in a bucket i can't get it outta my head...that was over a year ago

To Red Hawk K'asni

Look, I know this idea's been done before and I love the idea which why I did it so suck it up and try to find the humor. Nobody tells me what to do, got it? I appreciate ideas and suggestions but nobody "Advises" me got it? I just write for fun and try to be different with everything I write and from Kori when I told her about you: "WELL I SENSE THAT HE IS A LONER WITH NO FRIENDS AND WILL NEVER HAVE ANY!" I'm happy you're awaiting the next chapter but please don't be negative, it makes me like Kori and that's never good.

To Mutant Chick17

Thanks, I really thought your reviews were nice and they made me happy hugs Thanks for the "VERY VERY good" I never thought any of my fics would get that.

To Ying and Yang twins

Glad to hear you think it's funny and very good Ying-chan and I think it was nice to ask for a quick update.

To Zenon Kar

I know what you mean, I often find strange things funny like bananas (don't ask) and I think it was nice to comment on how characters remind you of your friends, I hoped someone would think of that.

To warrior wolf

I appreciate the laughter, haha, I think a good review has some humor in them and laughter makes me laugh.

To PyroDragonGirl

Thanks for the positive reinforcement I felt in your review and I'm glad it was funny, not to sound rude in any way the point was to be funny.


End file.
